1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft including a global navigation satellite system (hereinafter referred to as “GNSS”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been proposed that a watercraft be provided with a receiver device for a GPS or other GNSS. For example, Laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication 11-43093 discloses a small watercraft having a GPS antenna installed on a deck member.
Regulations regarding watercraft vary depending on the country and/or region. For example, regulations regarding the amount of harmful substances contained in exhaust gas do not exist in some countries or regions and amounts to which harmful emissions are restricted vary from country to country and region to region. Consequently, manufacturers manufacture watercrafts to different specifications depending on the destinations where they intend to sell the watercrafts and, in each country or region, they sell watercrafts manufactured to specifications compliant with the regulations of that particular country or region. However, once a watercraft has been introduced into the market, the watercraft is sometimes exported to a country or region other than the destination the manufacturer intended. In such a case, the watercraft ends up being used in a country or region having regulations with which the watercraft does not comply.